


Этот неловкий момент

by Fluffy_Lama



Category: Disciples (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkwardness, DO NOT COPY, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: В жизни любого человека есть события, которые лучше бы не случались.





	Этот неловкий момент

Того, кто придумал это развлечение, Ардо собирался найти, раздеть, обмазать медом и посадить на муравейник в назидание. Чтобы подобные дурацкие идеи больше не посещали эту светлую голову.

Мимо прошел, лязгая доспехами, паладин. Лицо у него было такое, словно несчастному там споили бочку уксуса за раз, и Ардо инстинктивно вжался в каменную скамью. Несколько его товарищей по несчастью, сидевшие рядом, съежились точно так же. Друг на друга никто не смотрел, даже дышали — и то с опаской.

Решено. Ардо страшно отомстит! Еще бы отыскать в толпе однополчан того, кто первым высказал мысль, что игра в карты на вызов — это весело... Трив? Нет, этот под шумок залил в бочонок вина три бутыли гномьего самогона. Хихикал при этом, как идиот, и за такие художества ему бы тоже забрало начистить не мешает, но идею с заданиями высказал все же не он. Крож? Этот мог… бы, если бы не целовался в это время со всеми подряд. Не на спор и не по пьяни — бочонок на тот момент едва откупорили, — а просто от полноты чувств. Орвин?

Хотя… какая, в общем, разница… Никакие разборки не смоют с Ардо вчерашнего позора. И как, как он сможет сейчас войти в эту страшную дверь, за которой ждет комендант и старший защитник веры? Как сможет посмотреть им в глаза?

Вчерашняя пирушка начиналась как обычно — в казарму потихоньку стянулись все оруженосцы, рыцари и кавалеристы. Кровати сдвинули к стенам и закрыли все окна — душно, зато начальство не учует дыма, если Хвор опять решит закурить светлоцветку, и не нагрянет пожарный патруль титанов с тремя огроменными бочками ледяной воды. В прошлый раз в казарме кровати плавали. Ну и еще один плюс закрытых окон — есть вероятность, что никто из старших не услышит лишнего шума — по крайней мере, какое-то время.

Разумеется, и гости, и хозяева знали, что долго казарма оруженосцев не выдержит: она традиционно подвергалась набегам старших товарищей, не любивших праздновать на своей территории, и все хоть раз да испытали на своей шкуре, что рано или поздно начальство услышит творящийся в ней беспредел. Но место для пирушек все равно не менялось годами: да, есть шанс, что прервут на самом интересном, но, по крайней мере, убирать последствия придется салагам, а бывалые воины и в других местах догулять смогут.

Вот только в этот раз все пошло не так с самого начала. Едва собравшиеся пригубили вино да послышались первые сальные шуточки и раскаты смеха, как в тесную и душную казарму ввалилось несколько суровых паладинов.

Именно Трив решил, что стоит предложить им “освященного” вина, на самом деле благословленного лишь теми самыми бутылками самогона. И чем он думал?

Нет, все-таки ему точно надо начистить забрало!

Паладинов развезло первых, и, кажется, именно сэр Гнорт… да, именно сэр Гнорт предложил сыграть в карты на задания. Бетрезен и тридцать три отродья! Даже не проучить теперь… Что простой оруженосец сделает падалину? Только меч о доспехи обломает, и хорошо, если отделается всего лишь очередным унижением…

Очередным.

Вчерашнее вспоминать не хотелось, но непослушные мысли сами лезли вперед, и память подкидывала одну картинку за другой.

Вот с обшарпанной бревенчатой стены сняли трофейный рогатый шлем, уж не упомнить, чей, и в него посыпались кусочки пергамента из десятков рук. Какие-то потом выкинули, потому что не удалось разобрать, что писали их авторы-грамотеи, какие-то вместо слов весьма красноречиво изображали требуемые действия. Проигравшему Ардо досталось нечто среднее.

Пирушка была в самом разгаре, первый бочонок давно опустел, и двадцать два рыцаря с гиканьем перекатывали его во дворе, пытаясь попасть в ворота крепости. Почему на грохот досок по брусчатке из замка никто не прибежал и даже в окно не выглянул, Ардо не знал. Его на тот момент куда больше интересовало, почему во второй бочонок запасливый Трив влил всего четыре бутыли крепчайшего гномьего первача. И где он достал, а также нельзя ли достать еще?

Проклятье, ну почему он сел играть с паладинами?! Лучше бы пошел бочонок пинать...

Выпавшее Ардо задание в виде четырех черточек и кружочка — видимо, человека, — изображенных верхом на чем-то, отдаленно напоминающем стол, долго рассматривали все игроки и наконец постановили, что задание понятное: проигравший танцует на столе. Голый, потому что неизвестный художник не изобразил ни доспеха, ни хоть портов, если не считать некую палочку с бахромой около одной из “рук”. Ардо немного посражался за свою нравственность, но какой-то ушлый кавалерист подсунул ему очередную выщербленную кружку, и такие мелочи интересовать Ардо перестали.

Потом выяснилось, что автор задания обладал весьма бедной фантазией и еще более скудными способностями к рисованию, а на самом деле имел в виду, что проигравший всего лишь должен прокатиться верхом на лошади. Но это случилось уже после того, как в разгар веселья дверь в казарму распахнулась и вошел защитник веры в сопровождении двух ангелов.

Позеленели даже паладины. Не говоря уже об Ардо, которого застали размахивающим портами — и некоторыми частями тела. Густые клубы воскурений светлоцветки вряд ли скрыли его стать.

Позор можно было бы пережить. Не впервой попадаться начальству под горячую руку, а воин из Ардо хороший: пока он слушается приказов и побеждает врагов, подобные мелкие провинности в мирное время могут повлечь за собой в худшем случае чистку конюшен на ближайшую неделю. Если бы не одно “но”.

Защитником веры, оборвавшим их веселье, оказался Лорд Вэйнен. Человек, в которого Ардо был давно и безнадежно влюблен.

Наказания Ардо не боялся. Боялся — показаться ему на глаза.

— Оруженосцы! — зычно воззвали из-за двери, откуда только что вылетел последний паладин, багровый как свекла. За грохотом его доспехов, гулко разнесшимся по узкому каменному коридору замка, Ардо даже не сразу разобрал, что их зовут. Конечно, всех вместе, с чего он решил, что его будут отчитывать с глазу на глаз? Он же пока не паладин!

Ардо выдохнул и чуть-чуть успокоился. Они идут все — значит, можно будет спрятаться за спинами остальных!

Так он и поступил, всю нотацию отстояв во втором ряду — пришлось изрядно попихаться локтями, чтобы не оказаться на первой линии, — и с опущенными в пол глазами. Внимательного взгляда защитника веры он предпочел не замечать, отчаянно краснея и пытаясь думать не о вчерашнем безобразии и не о том, как впервые столкнулся с Лордом Вэйненом у той самой конюшни, которую их, судя по всему, и отправят чистить.

Не думать не получалось.

Ардо было двенадцать, а Лорду Вэйнену — около двадцати, и он уже дослужился до кавалериста. Ардо сидел на крыше с рогаткой, когда противный конюшонок, забравшийся вслед за ним, чтобы отомстить за подбитрый глаз, вдруг взял кусочек черепицы и запустил Лорду Вэйнену прямо в шлем. А потом скрылся за трубой раньше, чем Ардо сообразил, что надо драпать.

Лорд Вэйнен тогда медленно повернул голову в его сторону. Снял шлем. И рассмеялся, глядя на ошалевшее лицо Ардо и его отвисшую челюсть.

С тех пор прошло три года, и вряд ли Лорд Вэйнен помнил тот случай. Для Ардо же он определил дальнейшую жизнь.

Ардо собирался стать лучником. А стал — оруженосцем.

Мучительно стыдно было осознавать, как он опозорился перед тем, ради кого перевернул всю свою жизнь, и едва комендант проорался, Ардо первым выскочил за дверь, не в силах выносить на себе внимательный взгляд. Лорда Вэйнена с тех пор он старательно избегал.

***

Жизнь все равно столкнула их — полгода спустя на церемонии посвящения в кавалеристы, откуда Ардо как единственный посвящаемый сбежать не мог никак. Защитники веры обычно не присутствовали на столь незначительных праздниках, но в тот раз Лорд Вэйнен не просто присутствовал — он посвящал. И к долгожданному повышению в статусе — формальному, потому что коня и доспехи Ардо выдали еще в походе, сразу после убийства гворна, а сейчас лишь отдавали дань красивой традиции, — Ардо шел как на заклание.

Его нестерпимый стыд, кажется, сошел за покорность и смирение. Собравшиеся товарищи и простой народ рукоплескали — сегодня Ардо был единственным, и все овации предназначались ему. Он должен был бы купаться в собственном счастье, посылать направо и налево ослепительные улыбки, подмингивать хорошеньким юношам и девушкам… а все, о чем он думал, — как бы скорее сбежать.

Он опустился на колени у ног Лорда Вэйнена, ни разу не подняв взгляд от пола. И, стиснув зубы, заставил себя вытерпеть два символических удара мечом — слишком медленно, слишком!

Толпа взревела, приветствуя завершение ритуала, со всех сторон посыпались конфетти, цветочные лепестки, а еще почему-то рис, и Ардо почти вскочил — но меч, все еще плашмя лежавший на него плече, не дал ему сдвинуться.

— Посмотри на меня, — тихо сказал Лорд Вэйнен.

Поднять голову было самым сложным испытанием за всю жизнь Ардо. И награда за него — спокойный, чуть ироничный, понимающий взгляд — самой сладкой.


End file.
